The Calling
by Devlinn Reiko
Summary: TalaxRei The Sequel to He Remembered.


Disclaimer: I own none of the characters..  
  
Wow! I'm glad u people liked my fic " He remembered." Anyway, yes I know I used the words from FF8, but I thought it was perfect words for Tala to say to Rei.and a question to u all. If anyone has seen the AMV that has FF and Chrono Cross, I would really appreciate if anyone knew the song that was used. I think it was by Enigma but I'm not sure. Either email me, or write it in the review box. Beyblade collection plushie's to those you do know, and to those who review!!!! LOL...  
  
Anyway here is the sequel to the fic. Hope you enjoy this!  
  
**************************************************************  
  
**************************************************************  
  
A figure sat apart from his friends. He stared out the window. Snow danced in the sky like a ballet. He was just hypnotized by the way every piece fell into place, on the ground, combining with the others to form one big sheet of snow. His peaceful state of mind was broken by the cheerful commotion coming through the door.  
  
"Hey Rei, how you doing buddy? Man, you can finally leave this white boring place!" yelled Tyson who was still gloating about being World Champion. Rei was still in the hospital, even though he was allowed to go to see Tyson's match, he didn't make it there easy. He begged and begged. He almost succumbed to begging on his knees, but his pride was not damaged, so he didn't resort to that. That had been a week ago, and it had been a week ago when he encountered Tala, behind the stadium.  
  
He never forgot Tala's words. They were with him, every second of the day. He heard them where-ever he went. They called to him, like a wolf calls to the moon. He had to answer that call, because he felt that if he didn't he would be lost forever.  
  
"I'm fine Tyson. Finally get to leave this place. The food is almost as bad as the colour." Rei joked, wrinkling his nose to emphasis his disgust.  
  
" Hahahahaha.. You said it, but I think Tyson disagrees with the food part!" Max's cheery voice said, after looking at Tyson's face.  
  
" Okay, lets get going.I don't know about you but all these people are starring at me like I'm a disease." Tyson said.  
  
"That's because you are. Let's go." Came Kai's short reply.  
  
"Why that..Mppphh..." Tyson's words were muffled by Max's hand. " Enough Tyson. Let it go." Said Max trying to calm Tyson down.  
  
Rei laughed, and gathered his duffel bag,  
  
"Come on Chief, I won't let them take you." Said Rei as he walked out the door, followed closely by Kenny, and a couple of steps behind Tyson and Max.  
  
***********  
  
It had been two days since Rei had been let out of the hospital. Again he sat starring at the window. The snow had stopped, so there was nothing to distract him from his calling. It was really strong now. Finally Rei had had enough. He got up from his spot by the window, grabbed his jacket, and left his hotel, following were those words were leading him too.  
  
Walking through the city wasn't what he enjoyed doing at this time of the year, but he couldn't resist the calling. It forced him. He kept on going.  
  
Finally after a grueling 45 minutes he reached the Beystadium. He was completely exhausted, by pushed forward. He walked around the back to where the center of the calling storm was. He stopped at what he saw. He looked around. There was nobody here. He felt the urge to cry but held it. He moved forward, praying that he found what he was looking for. He checked right and left, all places were it could be. He stopped and stood there in the middle. He couldn't stand it anymore. "I thought someone would be here?." he mumbled. Tears slowly ran down his face. He didn't bother to wipe them. He turned around and left.  
  
" Where are you going? Didn't you here my call?" came a deep, but gentle voice.  
  
Rei froze in his tracks. He didn't know what to think of it. He thought it was his imagination. He continued walking away.  
  
" Don't you remember what I said. I said I'd always be here, waiting for you, so if you come you'll find me. Remember. I promised."  
  
He couldn't let his mind pull tricks on him. He had slowed down his pace, but still kept on walking.  
  
" You know I'm here. I called you here. Don't be afraid of it."  
  
Rei completely stopped. " I'm not afraid.." He said in a defense, but more of an instinct reply. He stood where he was, not wanting to turn around.  
  
Rei was confused, he didn't know what to do. Should he turn around or keep on walking...  
  
..  
  
...  
  
..  
  
..  
  
..  
  
..  
  
..  
  
..  
  
..  
  
..  
  
..  
  
..  
  
Time seemed to slow down for Rei. He knew he was the one to make the decision. It was up to him. No one else could decide what would happen next. The boy behind him stood there waiting patiently, even though it wasn't one of his virtues. He had so few, but to this creature in front of him, he would learn them in an instance.  
  
Rei thought..' If I wanna run away, this is my chance. There will be no other. ..' Slowly but carefully he put a foot forward, but then turned around the face the other one.  
  
What he saw brought more tears to his eyes. Tala looked so real. Just standing there. Rei wondered if he was real. Slowly, he crept cautiously and curiously up to Tala. He stood in front of him, just starring in the cyan blue eyes, which were like the vaults of heaven. Those eyes, may be the real thing, for no other eyes were like that, but still Rei wasn't sure. He slowly brought his glove-less hands up to touch Tala's face. Tala closed his eyes as the freezing hand came, up, though he didn't mind a bit. Rei brought his hand over Tala's eyes, and squinted as if there was some hidden inscripture. His eyes widened in shock, he tore his hand away.  
  
Tala was really here. In front of him. He just touched Tala's face. He took a few steps back, but a eyes opened and grabbed him before he could escape.  
  
" I'm sorry, I never meant to." Rei said, apologizing in no more than a whisper.  
  
Tala showed a true smile, granted only to one person, and one person only. " It's okay really..I'm glad you came back. I came here everyday to see if you would should." Tala said simply.  
  
"Why would you do such a thing? Stay out here in the freezing cold all day. Is that why your hair is like that? Rei asked, concerned but trying to cheer himself up.  
  
Tala laughed. It was as beautiful as his calling to Rei.  
  
" I came here cause I promised. I'm not one to go back on my word." Tala said, bringing his hand up to cup Rei's cheek, he was glad when Rei leaned in to his touch. Yellow met blue, sky met sun, and slowly the two clashed. Tala leaned in slowly, as did Rei. Their lips met in a meaningful, but gentle kiss. Rei was glad for the sudden warmth, and Tala was glad to be able to have this after all those years of pain and locked out doors. After a while they separated, breathing heavily. Tala then pulled Rei into a secure embrace. Rei welcomed it. They stayed like that for a while. After a few minutes Tala moved.  
  
" Come on. You're freezing. Let's go." He said simply, not letting go of the black haired neko-jin.  
  
They left that calling place, in search of the next one, on there road together.  
  
***************************************  
  
***************************************  
  
There!!! Finally finished...THE SEQUEL...I was actually quite pleased with this turn out. I might even continue. If I get another idea, or inspiration!! LOL. Anyway Review plz, your comments mean a lot to me. Really they do. And if anyone knows the song (see top of page) please tell me.k..  
  
Later Dayz  
  
Devlinn Reiko 


End file.
